


Please

by LaraDrake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDrake/pseuds/LaraDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha relieve some tension after a mission.  </p><p>Clintasha.  Smutty one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive for awhile now. Thought I'd finally share. Total smut. Ignore my poor Russian. I tried to keep it super limited. Please enjoy and review!

Red lips parted and blue eyes squeezed shut. She panted; her entire body alive with sensation. She flexed her fingers, trying to pull her hands down out of his strong grasp. His whole body pressed her against the wall as he licked and sucked his way from the sensitive spot behind her ear and down her throat. She moaned and turned her head to one side to allow him better access.

They’d barely made it inside the door before he was on her, his lips crushing down on hers, smearing her lipstick. Her hands had immediately slid into his short hair, gripping as much of it as she could hold. He’d pushed her up against the wall, shoving a knee between her legs. He had then grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head. 

“You’ve been driving me crazy all night,” he murmured in her ear while he slid his free hand up her torso. His breath was hot on her neck. He cupped one of her breasts through her bodysuit and slid his hand around to finger the zipper to it. “Do you know what you do to me?” he asked, low and husky.

She shook her head, sending red curls bouncing, her eyes opening to watch him. Her whole body was on fire, his touch searing. “ _Nyet_.” She shivered as he slid the zipper down so slow. “ _Puzhalsta_ , Clint,” she whispered, tugging against his hands again. She wanted to touch him. 

Clint shook his head and slid the zipper down to her belt then slipped his hand inside her bodysuit. He nearly groaned at the feel of her soft skin. Natasha would melt for him, beg him, he knew. He moved his fingers over her back, brushing scars that he knew the story to and some that he didn’t, slipping his fingers beneath the clasp of her bra. “Come on, baby,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her collar bone. 

Natasha arched as he bit down on the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. She pulled at his hands again as he flicked her bra open. She whimpered as his hand slid around to cup her bare breast, pushing her bra out of the way. 

He massaged her breast, rolling her nipple between two fingers, relishing the gasp that fell from her lips. His grip on her hands loosened and she dropped them to his shoulders as he leaned down enough to run his tongue over her nipple. She arched into his mouth and her mouth opened in a silent gasp, the sound caught in her throat.

Her nails dug into his shoulder and her head thumped back against the wall, sensation tearing through her body. “Clint, please,” she tried again, panting around her words. 

“Patience, Tasha,” he whispered against her breast and she shivered in his arms. He took her nipple between his teeth and gave a gentle tug. Natasha was beyond beautiful like this. He hummed against her chest in appreciation. His Tasha. 

Clint unbuckled her belt and it hit the ground with a clatter. His hands immediately moved to pull the zipper of her bodysuit the rest of the way down. He wanted her naked now, but this was part of the game. They danced around what they both wanted until neither of them could handle waiting any longer.

“Tasha,” he breathed; his hands on her hips as she arched into him again. He pressed kisses across her breasts and tugged at her bodysuit, wanting to rip it off of her. “We’ve got to get this off of you.”

Natasha nodded and raised shaking hands and started to peel the bodysuit off. As she did so, he slid a hand into her panties, curling his fingers into short, red curls. She sucked in a breath tried to get the bodysuit off faster, twisting to get it down her shoulders. “Not fair,” she whispered, wanting his fingers to keep going lower and satisfy her ache to be filled. 

He smiled into her neck and pressed himself up against her, sliding his fingers lower, teasing. His other hand took her bodysuit from her, pushing it over her hips and down to her thighs. Her panties were lacy and they tickled the back of his hand as he cupped her sex and slid his fingers along her wet folds. Clint moaned at how wet she was for him and pulled back to meet Natasha’s eyes.

Her gaze locked on his for just a moment before she squeezed her eyes shut, her lips parted as she waited for him to slide his nimble fingers inside of her. His touch was teasing, gently sliding back and forth and back and forth. Natasha shifted her hips, trying to thrust down onto his fingers, the ache inside of her growing more desperate. “Now, Clint,” she hissed between her teeth just as he pressed his fingers a little further inside her, barely inside of her. It still wasn’t enough for her. She burned, biting her lip to keep from begging him. 

Clint smiled and kissed her hard and hot, his lips firm and his tongue demanding entrance. When she parted her lips with a gasp, he plundered her mouth, tasting her as she moaned. “Tasha,” he gasped as they broke apart, his eyes flicking down to her kiss-bruised lips. He stilled, tension singing in his veins as her hands smoothed over the front of his pants. She deftly undid his belt and fly, pushing her hand inside to wrap around his hard cock, her lips curving into a predatory smile. 

Natasha kissed him hard as his mouth fell open, her cool fingers curling around his aching shaft. She squeezed his cock and started slowly moving her hand over him, wanting him to break first and beg her this time, her eyes darkening as she pursued her prize. She pressed kisses to his neck as she concentrated on jerking him off. Absently, her teeth raked his skin as she kissed, leaving small red marks in their wake, effectively marking Clint as hers.

When his fingers finally started moving again, she wasn’t ready for it. Clint caught her lips in another searing kiss, swallowing her moans and pressing her back up against the wall. Her hand moved faster over him in response, tightening and he groaned, pressing his fingers deep inside of her to draw a gasp from her as well. She was so tight, so wet and he was getting impossibly harder by the second, wanting to be buried in her tight, wet heat. “Tasha,” he whispered and groaned as her hand slid out of his pants and she gripped his hips, trying to push his pants down. 

“Clint, I want you…” she begged, trembling hands working at his skintight pants for a moment, before giving up and trying to rid herself of her bodysuit instead. She was on fire and ached for more than just his fingers inside of her. She wanted to feel him hard and hot between her legs, sinking into her inch by inch, filling her with his hard cock. Natasha moaned just thinking about it, imagining him slamming inside of her and it was almost as if she could feel him filling her already. 

He twisted his fingers inside of her and pressed deeper. The mewling sound that fell from her lips was music to him. He pressed his lips to her neck, biting down and she made the sound again so her bit a little harder and sucked, knowing she would hit him for the mark he was leaving. Clint growled against her skin and pulled his hand out of her pants, grabbing her bodysuit and peeling it down her thighs. “Boots, Tasha,” he whispered, kicking his own off and shoving down his pants. 

Natasha leaned against the wall, balancing as she quickly lifted each of her legs, jerking the zippers down on her boots. She hastily kicked them off and began shoving her bodysuit down, peeling it away from her legs. Before she even had the last leg of her bodysuit off, Clint was gripping her hips and pushing her against the wall, pressing himself in between her thighs, impatience having him growl against her skin. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and she could feel him hard and warm against her, sliding against her soaking wet core.

Clint smiled against Natasha’s collarbone and gently bit down, tugging on pale skin. “Tasha, you are so beautiful,” he whispered, sliding his hands up her thighs to cup her ass, his arms shaking slightly with the will to keep them both right on the edge of joining. 

She whimpered and smiled slowly, her eyes locked with his. “Please, Clint,” she whispered again, thrusting her hips against him, trying to angle herself so that she could slide down onto his cock. Clint’s grip on her ass tightened and she groaned her disappointment as he kept her right on the edge, teasing her with how close his cock was to sliding inside of her.

“Patience,” he whispered, leaning back and taking in her beautiful skin, the dusky pink peaks of her nipples, the way her taunt stomach quivered, her whole body trembling with need. “Natasha,” he groaned, his fingers digging into her skin, knowing there would be small bruises in her flesh the next day. He met her eyes and saw all the desire and passion in them, his resolve to draw this out more crumbling.

Clint leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle at first, reverent, before Natasha parted her lips and slipped her tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back hard, pulling her hips forward and pressing his hard cock into her, sliding in slowly. She moaned into the kiss, her whole body trembling as Clint entered her. 

“Feels good?” he asked, their hips meeting as he sank fully inside of her, smiling against her lips before he kissed her deeply again, his tongue sliding against hers. Clint savored the feeling of being inside of her, enveloped in her wet heat. 

Natasha moaned again, jerking her hips, urging him to move, to fuck her against the wall. Right now, just wanted, her body trembling with the need to feel. Entirely too much of her time was spent not feeling that when she was with Clint, she wanted to feel everything he had to offer her. He always came through her for. “Clint!” she demanded, clenching her teeth as she tried to buck in his hold again.

He pressed kisses over her collarbone, moving to her neck where he bit down again. He soothed the mark with his lips and tongue, Natasha gripping him tighter before he finally gave in to her pleas. Clint started to thrust into her, slowly at first, pulling back and savoring each slide of his cock inside of her, feeling her body tighten around him. “Natasha,” he moaned, his hips moving faster as he gave in to the need to chase his release. 

“Clint,” she gasped, her head falling back against the wall as she panted trying to breathe as each of his thrusts drove her breath from her, pleasure coiling tighter and tighter inside of her. She was so wet around him, his cock easily sliding in and out of her core as her walls started to clench tighter around him. Natasha tumbled closer and closer to the edge, tightening her legs around him to urge him deeper. She tangled one hand in Clint’s hair and the other gripped his shoulder. “Harder,” she gasped.

He met her demand instantly, pistoning his hips as he felt the pressure of his own release building quickly, knowing that Natasha was already much closer than him. He kissed her neck, her lips, everywhere he could reach. “Come for me,” he whispered against her skin.

Natasha cried out, her body teasing as she crashed over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard with wave after wave of pleasure as Clint continued to pound into her, her walls fluttered around him and gripped his cock hard. She closed her eyes, clinging to him as his hips stuttered and he slammed into her to find his own release. 

His heart thudded loudly in time with hers as he slowly lowered them to the ground, her back sliding down the wall as he cradled her against him. “Natasha, I-“ he started and she silenced him with a kiss.

“Just be with me now,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against his. He nodded his agreement and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
